


It takes two to whisper quietly

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious storm suddenly starts brewing over Arendelle, Queen Elsa leaves to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to whisper quietly

Dark gray clouds mottled the Norwegian sky and wind blew roughly across the valley. The wind would not stop her today however, as she trudged through the sticky mud. Towards the North Mountain. In any normal kingdom, Elsa would have been accompanied by many guards. Arendelle, however, was not any normal kingdom. It was a kingdom of magic. The Queen could handle herself in a battle. With just a flick of her wrist, she'd win.  
She was focused, not on the terrain, but on what was ahead of her. Hopefully it was nothing, just a simple storm. Elsa thought otherwise. She could feel the magic radiating from the storm. It was different from her own, but she could sense it. Just as she could feel the power of the rock trolls magic. All magic had it's own feeling.  
Yes, the trolls. That was her first objective. Finding the trolls and asking them where the storm was coming from. If it truly was magic, then they would know.  
Elsa was suddenly ripped away from her thoughts as she heard loud giggling. She knew that laugh anywhere.  
"Olaf!" Elsa spun around, stopping the snowman in his tracks. He could tell that she was angry that he had followed. "I thought I said I could do this alone!" The Queen exclaimed.  
Olaf fidgeted a bit, looking down at the ground. "Anna told me to follow you, just in case." He said quietly.  
Elsa sighed and knelt down beside him. She pulled him into a small hug before standing again. "Well, it's far too late to send you back. I fear the worst of the storm is yet to come." She said.  
Olaf's face lit up and he laughed again. "So I get to stay?" He asked, though he probably wouldn't listen for the answer.  
Elsa smiled and looked down at him, "Yes, Olaf. As long as you stay close to me. Don't wander off." She said.  
Olaf nodded quickly and saluted.  
Elsa sighed again and started to walk. The wind had picked up, Olaf would blow away if it got any worse. "Olaf, walk in front of me, okay?" She motioned for him. He nodded and scampered over until he was standing directly in front of her. 375  
\--earlier that day--  
"Anna, it just doesn't feel like a normal storm." Elsa said anxiously, ringing her hands together.  
"Elsa..." Anna pulled her dress sleeves up carefully, not wanting to rip them. "It's fine. It's just a storm. I mean- not that I want a storm at my wedding..."  
Elsa looked back at her sister. "Oh, it looks beautiful." She said, smiling lightly.  
"Elsa. I can tell that you're worried. We can set the wedding back if we need to-"  
Elsa put her hands out in front of her, stopping her sister. "Shh, no. We can't just hold back your wedding." She said, putting her hands back down.  
"We can if we're in danger." Anna replied, fixing the skirt of the gown. "Oh gosh, how did mother handle this thing."  
"Well, you're not the exact same size as she was." Elsa chuckled, walking over to her sister. She took Anna's hands in her own. "Are you sure that you want to hold the wedding back?"  
Anna nodded, "It's just a few days. We'll go up and ask the trolls, if something is wrong we'll all take care of it. I don't want to walk down that isle unless you're as happy as I am." She said, squeezing her sisters hands.  
"Anna, I love you too much to let you come with me. It could be dangerous. Especially if the storm really is magical." Elsa said, frowning a bit. Of course Anna couldn't come with. "We want there to be a bride at the wedding." Her smile returned, even though it wasn't a joke. She truly was afraid that something bad would happen to her baby sister.  
Anna wanted to argue, she really did, but what good would come of it? Her sister wasn't the arguing type. Elsa was the do-what-I-tell-you-when-I-tell-you-because-I'm-the-queen type of person. Or as Kristoff would say, Bossy pants. "Alright." Anna said, nodding slightly.  
"Three days. Just three days is all I need." Elsa said, hugging her sister.  
"Three, any longer and I send the guards out." Anna said, hugging Elsa back. "Please be careful."  
"I promise. I'll be back in three days." Elsa said.  
Anna smiled a little, "That's what I really want, is for you to come back." She said, her voice cracking a little.  
"Anna..." Elsa hugged her sister tighter, "I swear, I will come back. I won't leave you." She whispered.  
"That's just what mama and papa said."


End file.
